La Gran Depresión
by Ireth Isilra
Summary: Drabble/One-short. Sobre la peor etapa en la historia de Los Estados Unidos de America. "Era un día jueves, 24 de Octubre de 1929. El día en que Alfred F. “America” Jones vio la muerte desde muy cerca."


**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.

**Personajes: **Alfred F. Jones (America), Matthew Williams (Canadá)

**Género: **General… ¿Angustia?

**Ratings:** K+, sólo para estar segura.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna que yo vea.

**Resumen: **One-Short sobre la peor etapa en la historia de E.E.U.U. "Era un día jueves, 24 de Octubre de 1929. El día en que Alfred F. "America" Jones vio la muerte desde muy cerca."

**Disclaimers:** APHno me pertenece. Pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya, quien tiene todos mis respetos por crear taantos personajes hermosos.

**Nota:** ¿Qué decir? Ese es mi primer fic de Hetalia, espero que les agrade! Por cierto, esto fic nació por culpa de theyoungdoyler, quien creo un hermoso fan-art:

http://theyoungdoyler*deviantart*com/art/hetalia-the-great-depression-131345473 (cambiando los * por puntos, claro está)

* * *

**La Gran Depresión**

By Ireth

Cuando la Gran Guerra terminó, Alfred volvió a su tierra natal con una sonrisa en la cara y las manos llenas de dinero. Su gente se sentía rica y poderosa; él era la potencia en mejores condiciones después del conflicto, él era Los Estados Unidos de America.

Los años que siguieron a la Guerra de Guerras fueron de gran prosperidad; el dinero y la buena vida eran cosas que casi todo buen ciudadano podía tener. La sociedad americana se jactaba de ser una de las más avanzadas en lo que a Derecho se refería (dándoles sufragio tanto a los naturales como a las mujeres) y Alfred F. Jones no podía sentirse más orgulloso de ser Norteamericano.

Pero había algo que le molestaba. Sentía como una sombra (tan oscura como las que describía Arthur en aquellas historias para dormir que le contaba cuando él era tan solo una pequeña colonia) se cernía sobre él y todo su pueblo. Sin embargo, tal vez no era nada, ó tal vez tenía que ver con que nunca se curó bien de aquella gripe tan mortal que había pescado en Europa, la llamada Española.

¡Ay! La tarea de ser el mejor -de ser el héroe- era definidamente una tarea solitaria. Cuando los problemas comenzaban a molestarle, extrañaba a Arthur, e incluso solía extrañar los constantes coqueteos de Francis o la insistencia de Ivan por hacerlo suyo. Ahora, junto a él, sólo quedaban Matthew y su inseparable oso Kumajirou, quienes lo acompañaban en los momentos en que aquella "crisis" volvía para atormentarlo.

Aún no era nada factible, y sólo él y sus economistas parecían verlo. Pero aquella sombra crecía y crecía sin que su hermano pudiera hacer nada por él, y cuando más necesitaba el dinero prestado a los "Aliados", estos le daban la espalda diciendo que tenían cosas más importantes de que preocuparse.

-Vamos directo a ruina, señor- dijo un día su hombre de mayor confianza -La gente necesita saber, debe prepararse…

Alfred negó con la cabeza, arreglándose los lentes, sin quitar por un segundo la vista privilegiada que le ofrecía su ventana -No queremos más caos del que ya tenemos. El daño hecho, hecho está.

Y no volvió a dirigirle la palabra.

* * *

Caminaba con Matthew por el Wall Sreet cuando sucedió. Sabía que los días dorados de los "Locos años veinte'" estaban por acabar, pero esperaba que al menos pudiera enfrentar lo que venía cuando estuviera libre de aquel horrible resfriado.

-No debiste haberte levantado hoy, Alfred- dijo Matthew en un susurro opacado por la cantidad de gente en las calles -Juraría que aún tienes fiebre- y su mano izquierda, fría sobre la frente ardiendo de su hermano, no hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas -¿no crees que ya es hora de volver?- preguntó el canadiense, de manera sutil y despreocupada.

Alfred notó el rastro de miedo en la cara de Matthew, pero si había una característica que lo definía bien, esa era su testarudez; quitó con delicadeza la mano de su gemelo y le sonrió lo mejor que pudo –tengo que estar aquí Matt, por si pasa algo. Este pueblo necesita un héroe, ¿verdad?- pero sus palabras sólo estaban presentes para engañarse a si mismo y a los demás. ¡Que lejos se sentía de ser el héroe en ese momento! Era como si todo su patriotismo se esfumara derepente y lo dejara desprotegido y enfermo frente al mundo. Aún así, con esa terrible carga sobre sus hombros y esa extraña presión en el pecho, sentía la necesidad de velar por su hermano. Le bastaba con tener problemas en su país como para, además de eso, preocuparse por Canadá, si este caía en depresión.

El reloj marcó exactamente las doce AM y el nuevo balance de la bolsa mostraba su caída catastrófica. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza hizo que el norteamericano cerrara los ojos. Matt miraba atónito los numeritos en las pantallas, la gente a sus alrededores gritaba incoherencias o comenzaba a llorar por que había perdido todo su capital. El murmullo general de terror y odio hacia la bolsa, mezclado con la alta fiebre y la garganta seca, hicieron que Alfred F. Jones cayera de rodillas en el pavimento tosiendo con tanta fuerza y violencia que pronto lo único que pudo ver con claridad fue la mancha roja de su sangre esparcida en la vereda.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía enfocar bien; las emociones se aglomeraban en su pecho y la ira de la gente a su alredor, más la voz preocupada de su hermano no hacían más que acrecentar su propia impotencia. Apretaba los dientes en esfuerzos vanos de contener la tos, mientras Matthew intentaba levantarlo con cuidado, para llevarlo lejos de la muchedumbre.

¿Dónde había quedado el héroe, el glorioso norteamericano que había celebrado por más de una década el triunfo en una guerra que ni siquiera le pertenecía? Estaba allí. Cayéndose de dolor y miedo, pensando en que su fin estaba más cerca de lo que esperaba.

-Deben pagarme, Mattie- dijo con esfuerzo, cuando ya caía inconciente por la perdida de sangre –Y moriré si no lo hacen.

Era un día jueves, 24 de Octubre de 1929. El día en que Alfred F. "America" Jones vio la muerte desde muy cerca.


End file.
